


God Knows I Got No Choice

by wumbo_requiem



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Before Doomstar, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Season/Series 04, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumbo_requiem/pseuds/wumbo_requiem
Summary: Magnus takes Toki out to look at the stars. When Toki confesses, Magnus has to make a quick decision. Will it end in knives or romance? Can it be neither or both?Based off the "Romance Under The Stars" prompt from an ask on Tumblr. Dedicated to that anon and fellow Hammertooth Enjoyers.Title from Reaper Man by Mother Mother.
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	God Knows I Got No Choice

They were really only supposed to spend time together at camp, so Magnus could get close to Toki, and gain his trust; from there, they would correspond over the phone, and that would be it until the funeral. That would have been the only involvement necessary to bring down Dethklok.

But somehow, it has turned into so much more than that. Magnus and Toki hang out way too much. It  _ started _ at camp, and slowly turned into Toki dragging Magnus out to the fair, to them meeting up to go places around town. It is getting dangerous, how much time they spend together. And even more dangerous, how Magnus allows it to eat up all the time in his schedule.  The parts that are crucial to Magnus’ plan and the parts that aren’t are starting to bleed into each other.

Here they are again, this time driving in Magnus’ car. This will be their last visit, but Toki doesn’t know that.

Toki pipes up from the passenger seat. “Hey Magnus, where’s we goings?” He asks, looking out the window. It’s nighttime and the sky is an inky blue-black, the lights from cars whizzing by in bright wisps. “We missed the exits a whiles ago.”

“I know where I’m taking us, don’t worry. You’re gonna like it, trust me.” Magnus focuses on the road, occasionally glancing at Toki to make sure he’s not messing around with the heat or something. Magnus is  _ certain _ Toki is going to like this. He even hopes he does. 

For the last few days, Toki has been talking about the stars, sprinkling constellations into casual conversation along with the fact that he would like to see them. They had been very visible at camp, and Magnus wonders if that’s what got him thinking about the sky. In any case, Magnus knows the perfect place for stargazing.

“I always likes your surprises, Magnus!” Toki chirps, and Magnus clutches the wheel till his knuckles go white. His stomach drops. Toki doesn’t know this will be their last visit, he thinks. It’s got to be extra special. Everything he wants, before Magnus takes it all away from him. It makes him sick in an unexplainable way. He focuses on the road.

After a mentally exhausting thirty-or-so minutes of Toki talking to a mostly-silent Magnus, they stop the car on the shoulder of a lonely road and get out. Fields surround them, as far as the eye can see in this eerie darkness. At first, Toki complains. Why are they here, in the middle of nowhere? But then, he tilts his head up, and Magnus can see the explosion of realization and wonder on his face. He has to force down a smile.

“Oh wowie, you was rights! I likes this already!” 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet. C’mon.” He leads Toki - who is reluctant at first, but soon follows - through the open field, and up to the top of a grassy hill. Magnus is the first to lie down and Toki follows suit, lying a few feet away from him. Wordlessly, both look up in awe. There is truly nothing like it; the stars are arranged in so many layers, there’s a depth to them that cannot be perceived in the city. The full moon, planets, galaxies, and constellations all look like diamond pinpricks from here. 

Toki’s eyes reflect them all, and his smile shines just as bright. Magnus reckons that his plan has worked. Mission: ‘give Toki a nice goodbye’ is accomplished. Toki catches him looking and turns to him. Then that sense of dread sticks to Magnus’ insides again, ruining the beauty and peace of the moment. Because it’s not  _ real _ , none of it is. Something in him wants to believe otherwise. 

“Magnus?” Toki asks, inching closer. His voice is soft, lacking the usual high-pitched bounciness. 

Magnus swallows drily. “Yeah?” He has a feeling this is going to be bad, but he can’t yet place  _ why _ . It’s like he’s been here before. Seen this play out sourly a million different times. 

“Thanks you for this. Shows you really listens to me.”

“No problem, bud. I just wanted to… I dunno. I felt like I shouldn’t keep  _ all this _ from you when you were so clearly interested.” He gestures vaguely to the sky.

The space between their bodies is slowly but surely shrinking due to Toki. “This mights sounds stupid but, I thinks you’s the only poirson who I wants to shares this withs.”

It’s getting harder to not grimace. He doesn’t want to offend Toki, but he is coming off a little strong. Magnus doesn’t move or say anything, and can't even force himself to look away. Knowing exactly where this is going, it’s like watching a trainwreck. He doesn’t have it in him to break the man’s little heart, not when he’s already planning to stab his back, too. 

The younger man takes a deep breath, clearly gathering the nerve to say whatever comes next. “I think I really likes you." Toki shimmies right up to Magnus’ side, nudging himself under his arm. Magnus holds his elbow in the air, hesitant to wrap his arm around Toki. “I really likes you…” Toki echoes, breathy. His eyes are hopeful, genuine, intimidating. 

Magnus rips out a few blades of grass and stares at him, nodding but saying nothing. Please be joking, Toki. Say sike right now,  _ please _ . 

A few minutes drag on in silence. All Magnus can do is look up at the stars, count each twinkling body he can see to stave off his fighting emotions. He’s frustrated, and flattered, and annoyed. Then Toki sits up and leans over him, his hair blocking Magnus’ view of the sky. All he can see are those two saucer sized eyes, gleaming down at him. They close, and Toki leans down, his plump lips slightly parted.

Magnus’ heart beats fast in panic. He has a few options. 1: He can roll away without having to say anything, which would get the point across; 2: He can tell Toki he's going a little fast, and that he just doesn’t feel the same anyway, which is the truth. Or worse, 3: he can just… let him have this.

After all, this is supposed to be their last night to act like everything is fine. Honestly, Magnus has been enjoying it a little. For a while tonight, he’d forgotten what the point of all this was. And who is he to deny Toki his one wish? Would one little kiss really hurt? It isn’t like it's gonna matter in a few days anyway, when the deed is done and Toki no longer likes him at all. 

What choice does Magnus really have? He closes his eyes, braces his lips for impact, and hopes for the best.

Well, it isn’t so bad. They share a gentle, fluttery kiss that is unsure and fleeting. Toki pulls away and looks Magnus in the eye to gauge his reaction. He shares nothing, staring back up at Toki to figure out what the next move is. Then Toki kisses him again, this time sinking into it, and Magnus isn’t prepared for the cutoff of air supply. Toki isn’t letting up any time soon, Magnus realizes, quietly gasping for air in the brief moments their lips part, only for them to come together again. He isn’t even trying to fight it. He could push Toki off; he doesn’t.

Magnus’ hands grab Toki’s forearms, and he rolls, now on top of Toki. Hands fly through Magnus’ curly hair and tug him down. God, why is he letting this happen? Why does he  _ like _ it?

Denial. As long as they’re touching, their doomed future feels a little bit less real. For now he bathes in Toki’s oblivious bliss.

Having had enough of being pinned down, Toki flips Magnus over and they’re back to how they were. Oh, yeah? Exhilarated by the smaller man's strength, Magnus flips him in turn and, having miscalculated their proximity to the slope of the hill, hears himself gasp as they go tumbling down. They clutch onto each other for dear life as they scream and laugh all the way down. When at last they stop rolling, they untangle themselves and look at each other, almost giddy. Toki’s eyes have taken the Moon, and reflect her and some of her stars back at Magnus. Those eyes captivate. Magnus is trapped in there, with the little stolen pieces of space.

“Wow, fuck, sorry-” he starts, but is cut off by another kiss. This one, he moans into despite himself, and lies back down. The scent of the field and the feeling of Toki’s weight pressing on him and the chill of the wind running over their bodies makes Magnus succumb. He’s the worst for this, he knows. He’s awful for not telling Toki his intentions, and letting this happen. He didn’t even tell Toki if he reciprocated his feelings or not (which is still up in the air-- although making out with him is nice, Magnus is pretty sure he’s just touch-starved). He wasn't supposed to let it get to this point. 

When Toki comes up for air at last, he speaks. “Don’t bes. This has beens the best night Toki’s had in a whiles.”

Something about that hurts. His shitty  _ lie _ is the best time Toki’s had? He’d hate to see how his true loved ones treat him when they’re telling the  _ truth _ . But he keeps that to himself, and sits up, breathing heavy, resting his hands on Toki’s hips. 

“Yeah?” He mumbles against Toki’s lips, finally being the one to initiate a kiss. And with a modicum of honesty, adds: “Same for me.” 

As he tastes the inside of Toki's mouth, he notices a soreness in his ass, from where he landed hard on his blade's handle. His eyes shoot open at the involuntary thought: he could end this all tonight. He could make one, or both of them stop breathing. Holding his breath, he imagines the knife held up, glinting in the moonlight, only to be plunged into Toki's front. It's a more dignified way to die than being stabbed in the back.

The fantasy stops him in his tracks. What the fuck is wrong with him? Toki stops kissing him when Magnus stops moving altogether.

"What's wrongs?" Toki pants.

Magnus snaps out of it with a long exhale. "Uh...Nothing. Let's just go back to what we were doing-"

"Ams this whats you wants?" 

This gives Magnus pause. _Is_ _ thi _ s what he wants? What would he rather have happen? Either way, Toki's luck is running out. "...Tonight is about what  _ you _ want, buddy."

Toki ponders this, and sets his hungry eyes on Magnus' lips again. "I wants this," he whispers, just barely heard over the wind.  _ Everything he wants... _

Magnus slides the knife further into his pocket to save for another day. It'll be there for him when he needs to bring a swift end to something that never should have started.


End file.
